My Club is No.1☆
Note! This page is under construction (updating)!! My Club is No.1☆ is also know as "Club War" or "Clubcup" where you have a match between your club and the rival club. The club with the most the popular/winning points wins! This page will explain more about My Club is No.1☆ event. Event Corner (イベントトップへ) Entry Situation (エントリー状況) The orange colored words tells you the remaining time left before the competition ends. 人気勝負開催中 which means the event is being held. This will take you to the index page of the match. 現在10人参加中 literally means how many people participating in your club currently. 部活の勝利数に応じて獲得ptがどんどんUP, is means the more your club got winning points the bar will rise. Plus your attack power(by percentage) will up according to the number of winning points that your club got. Hold Time (開催時間) 1. For this event, there are 3 rounds of matches. First round is from 12:00 to 13:00, second round is from 18:00 to 19:00 and third round is from 22:00 to 23:00. Note that these times are in Japanese time! The grey bar (終了) means the match is over. The hot pink bar (勝負中) means the the match is still on going and other words, 次回 means next the time or the upcoming match. 2. You can check the schedule of the matches in (日程). It will lead to the timetable(タイムテーブル) page, since the times for the match might change without notice so be sure to check them! If you come to Event corner page during the entry period, you enter the match automatically! 3. Click the button with result (結果) to check whether your club win or not. If your club wins, will get 3 winning points. Even if your club loses, you will still earn 1 winning point! The history of the popular match (この人気対決の履歴): it lists all the fights you and your club's members made. 4. Let's check the positions of club (部活の役職をチェックしよう): By clicking this, it will lead to the page Positions of the Club (部活の役職). In this page, there are a lot of positions such as the president (部長), vice presidents (副部長), Attack Captains (攻キャプテン), Defense Captains (守キャプテン) and club members (部員). 5. Brooch Exchange (ブローチ交換): A place where you can exchange your brooches (Red and Gold) to get limited boyfriends, Cupid tickets, men and etc. For both gold and red brooches, 1 time you need 3 brooches. There are 6 rounds for each colored brooch. Grades (成績) 6. Your Club's current winning points. To get the winning point, your club needs to win the match. Don't worry if your club loses you still can get 1 winning point! If you win, 3 winning points! 7. Yours Situation (あなたの状況) includes your ranking, the total of winning point you have got (獲得人気pt合計) and a high rank position you could aim to get the reward. Your Club's Situation (部活の状況) is pretty similar to Your Situation. 8. See the ranking (ランキングを見る): In that page, you can browse through to see your rank, top rankings (上位) and your rivals (あなたのライバル). 9. See the position within your club (部内での順位を見る): The page listed all the top rankers within your club. Meet the boyfriends in the event (イベントで出会えるカレ) *Features the cards you will get in the event. Try listening theirs voice by clicking (お試しで声を聞く♪)! 10.See the detail of meet the boyfriends (出会えるカレを詳しく見る): To check the details of the featured boyfriends so that you can get them! Index Page *A page before your meet your rival. 1. Time left before the match ends (残り時間) 2. The score will determine whether GOOD or BAD! 人参加 means number of people who are participated in your club. 部長のスマイル発動中 means in the middle of activating president's smile note that without 中 means that the smile is activated! 3. To go the battle screen, click the bar with this words (さっそく人気対決!) meaning go to the popular match right away! 4. In order to get 100% up of attack and defense, your club must activate President’s Smile. This least for 10 mins only. 5. Pink bar (獲得ptアップ中) will up 50% of the score you will obtain, least only for 10 min. Sometimes the red color with indicate 獲得pt+100%発生チャンス will appear. That will up +100% of the score you will get. Orange bar(攻魅力アップ中) also will up 50% of your attack which least only for 10 min. It's recommended that you have both bars before you attack your rival. 6. The first blue bar just indicates that in the of the Smile Fever activating. You can get both boost bars(Pink bar and Orange bar) from second blue bar, Publicity Activities (宣伝活動). This bar will bring you to this page Corridor(廊下). Of course, you have to use your Genki to progress in the corridor. While you are moving on (すすむ), there is a possibility that Chatting Time, the blue heart restored , Yell to President and boyfriend’s affection UP might appear! Don't forget to get pink and orange bars! To go back to fight click the bar with (人気対決トップへ). 7. Collect everyone’s confidence to activate President’s Smile! (みんなで自信をためて部長のスマイルを発動！) When the smile is activated all member’s attack and defense will UP 50%. Note that Yell to President will contribute to President's Confidence (部長の自信)! 8. Club members who are connecting combo(コンボを繋いでくれた部員): This is an another way of connecting combos together with your club, to boost your attack power. This also least for 10 mins only. 9. What’s New in the Chat Room (チャットルーム新着情報): Listed all recent messages that are made by your club members. To see more messages, click the (もっとみる). 10. History of Popular Match (人気対決履歴): It shows you list of all the battles between the both clubs. Example: akira had a battle with makoto! (akiraがmakotoに人気対決！). Victory (勝利) and defeat (防御失敗) will be indicated for each battle. 11. Yours Situation (あなたの状況) is mainly about your individual rank (個人総合順位), current score point (今回の人気pt) and individual score point (個人総合人気pt). Match Detail *A page before the match begins. You will see your rival here. There are 3 ways that you can score popular points here. *'Firstly', using the 4 blue hearts. The hearts would take time to recover. So, in order to recover them faster, you will need to use Cheer Gummy or Half Cheer Gummy. Don't forget to have the orange and pink bars before you attack your rival with the blue hearts. *'Secondly', using Ninki Apple, it your rival with a 6-heart boost. You will get more points by using it. * Lastly, Contributing to the club without losing! (負けずに部活に貢献!), it will use your blue hearts. You will definitely get popular points and 1 Red Brooch after the discussion. Category:Browse